


Hideaway

by Fantine_Black



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Hugs, M/M, Tears, Wordcount: 100, soothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantine_Black/pseuds/Fantine_Black
Summary: It's a gift, Erik thinks, to be needed.





	Hideaway

He puts his arms around him, rests Charles' head against his chest. He can feel his soft locks tickling against his chin, feels Charles' heart next to his own. Charles grips him too, arms closing around his waist. He squeezes his eyes shut as silent tears fall down his cheeks.  
Erik rocks him sideways. "I love you," he whispers. "I love you, Charles. I love you."  
Charles makes a muffled little sound and pulls him closer. "Please."  
"I love you," Erik says again. "I love you, I love you, my sweet, good man."  
In his arms, he feels Charles relax.


End file.
